1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the lateral stability of a vehicle, which controls the yaw rate of the vehicle so as to attenuate a turning moment attributable to an external disturbance applied laterally to the vehicle, thereby preventing the vehicle from deviating from driving lane and preventing a traffic accident.
2. Background Art
Many control technologies for vehicle safety have been developed, such as Advanced Safety Vehicle (ASV) technology for the stable traveling of a vehicle.
Such control technologies, such as ASV technology, are control technologies that employ a method of performing control intervention for straight roads for which a driver's intention to steer a vehicle is low, and performing no control intervention and handing over control to the driver for curved roads for which the driver's intention to steer the vehicle is high.
However, when a lateral disturbance such as side wind is abruptly applied to a vehicle while the vehicle is traveling along a curved road, a turning moment is generated due to the yaw component by the lateral disturbance. Control technologies for vehicle safety have problems in that they do not provide appropriate control or measures for counteracting such a lateral disturbance, so that drivers move off of roads along which they intend to travel, and thus serious traffic accidents may occur.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.